Estás loca por mí
by Yael Coulter
Summary: ¡Pero si lo odiaba! ¿Cómo iba a amar Lily Evans a James Potter? Que no pudiera dejar de pensar en su buen culo y en lo guapo que era, no tenía nada que ver, ¿verdad? Serie de drabbles Lily&James.
1. Au revoir, Snivellus

James sonríe traviesamente.

Le encanta ver a Lily darle su merecido a alguien. Más si es de la casa de las serpientes.

No es de extrañar que esté en éxtasis al verla pelearse con Snape.

Snivellus está colado por su Evans. Uno de los muchos motivos para ser rivales.

Snivellus y Lily, incomprensiblemente, eran amigos.

Snivellus llamó sangre sucia a Lily. Lily ha dejado de hablarle a Snivellus.

¿Resultado de la operación?

Au revoir, Snivellus. Di adiós a tus nulas posibilidades de conquistarla.

Bien pequeño James, parece que tenemos vía libre.

Oh sí, hoy va a ser un buen día.


	2. Nunca más Sev y Lily

Lástima. Lily siente lástima por Severus Snape.

Antes eran amigos. Los mejores amigos.

Se conocían desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Severus le explicó lo que eran todas esas cosas raras que hacía sin darse cuenta. Magia.

Una vez en el colegio, no habían permitido que la enemistad de las casas arruinase su amistad.

Pero Severus se empezó a juntar con gente peligrosa.

Lily fingía que no conocía sus ideales. Cuando la llamó sangre sucia ya no pudo fingir.

Dejaron de ser Lily y Sev. Dejaron de ser amigos.

Ahora Snape suplica su perdón, y Evans ya no puede dárselo.


	3. De la alegría a la tristeza

Se acerca sigilosamente a la chica que está de espaldas a él para evitar que le descubra.

Está sentada en la hierba, mirando hacia el lago.

Pero él sabe que mira sin verlo.

Escucha sus sollozos. Y siente que se le parte el corazón.

A él, que estaba absolutamente feliz a causa de cierta discusión entre el amor de su vida y su más acérrimo enemigo.

Curiosamente, eso es lo que la ha hecho llorar.

Corre como si su vida dependiese de ello. En cierto modo es verdad.

Lily es su vida, su corazón. Y James no quiere que llore.


	4. Escoba y colonia

Lily llora.

Creía que ya lo tenía superado, pero ha sido demasiado.

No puede engañarse a sí misma.

Por mucho que piense lo contrario, siempre verá a Snape como a un amigo. No puede evitarlo.

Pero ha cambiado tanto...

Unos fuertes brazos la rodean.

Conoce muy bien a su dueño. Conoce muy bien el olor de ese dueño, olor a palo de escoba y colonia masculina.

Le ha molestado tantas veces que sin necesidad de girarse, sabe quién es.

En otra ocasión le echaría, pero ahora lo único que hace es acurrucarse entre los brazos de James, el arrogante Potter.


	5. Descontrol absoluto

James acaricia el sedoso pelo rojo de Lily y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

Le cuesta creer que la esté tocando. Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Está perdido. Perdido en los ojos esmeralda de la chica.

Lily se gira para agradecerle el consuelo, y no puede creer lo que ve.

Potter la está mirando con ¿amor? Imposible.

Nunca se ha fijado en lo guapo que es. ¿Pero qué tonterías está pensando?

Potter no le gusta, ni su cara ni su culo, que por cierto es perfecto.

Y si está acercando sus labios para besarle es porque... está absolutamente descontrolada.


	6. Todo perfecto de momento

Por la noche, tienen el peligro de que Filch los descubra.

Ellos lo saben, pero prefieren ignorarlo.

No quieren separarse, a sabiendas de que lo que están haciendo va más allá de unos inocentes besos.

Les da absolutamente igual.

Todo su afán es llegar a algún sitio donde estén solos ellos dos.

Un lugar donde conocerse a fondo.

Un lugar donde puedan cometer una locura de la que luego se arrepentirán, por lo menos uno de los dos.

James conoce ese lugar. Lily está deseando que la lleve.

Todo perfecto... de momento. Después ya se verá cómo va la cosa.


	7. ¿Te estás echando atrás ahora?

Al fin llegan a su destino. La Sala de los Menesteres.

Ellos ni tienen que pasar tres veces.

Están tan desesperados que la puerta aparece sola.

La cruzan con impaciencia, James rezando para que no esté Sirius con alguna amiga y Lily rezando para no recobrar el sentido común.

Dentro hay una cama, entre otras cosas a las que no prestan atención.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – susurra James al notar que las manos de Lily se dirigen a desabrochar su pantalón.

- ¿Te estás echando atrás ahora? - la voz de Lily suena desafiante y... sensual.

Él, por respuesta, la besa apasionadamente.


	8. Feliz despertar

Ya es de día.

James se despierta y sonríe al ver a la persona que duerme abrazada a él. Lily Evans.

Su Lily, ahora más que nunca.

Ha sido fantástico.

Él siempre ha tenido claro que su primera vez tenía que ser con Lily.

Si ella no quería, pues se moriría sin haber tenido relaciones con ninguna otra mujer.

Pero ahora no está muy seguro de si Lily ha querido o no.

Ha sido como si estuviera poseída.

No parecía ella, y aunque fuese dueña de sus actos, seguro que lo negará y le acusará de un montón de estupideces.


	9. Mejor mentir

Siente que alguien la observa. Será Kitty.

Con los ojos cerrados, recuerda el sueño que ha tenido para poder explicárselo.

Estaba con Potter y... fantasías de adolescente en las que su amiga es experta.

Abre un ojo y lo vuelve a cerrar inmediatamente.

¡Maldición! ¡Está con James Potter! ¡Los dos desnudos!

¡No era un sueño! ¡Lily! ¡Eres idiota!

Ahora tiene un problemilla. Un problemazo, mejor dicho.

Se ha acostado con Potter.

Ha sido su primera vez y... ¡ha perdido el control! ¿Desde cuándo Lily Evans pierde el control?

Encima fue ella la que insistió... Mejor es que mienta sin contemplaciones.


	10. Soy perfecto, lo sé

Lily abre los ojos decidida. James sonríe tiernamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Potter? - gruñe.

- De ti. Estás muy graciosa con el ceño fruncido - contesta el chico, burlón.

- ¡Pues mira! ¡Si tengo el ceño fruncido es por tu culpa! ¡Has abusado de mí! - grita Lily. Realmente se le da bien la interpretación.

James alza despacio una ceja.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco. Pero yo no dije "¿Te estás echando atrás ahora?". Es más, yo te propuse parar.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, un depravado, un abusador, un sinvergüenza...!

- Sí, pero, ¿a que te encanta? - dice James guiñando el ojo descaradamente - Soy perfecto, lo sé.


	11. Tu 1ª vez, mi 1ª vez

- Venga, cariño - James sonríe seductoramente -, admite que te ha gustado.

Lily le lanza una mirada asesina. No es que le haya gustado. Le ha encantado. Pero antes muerta que reconocerlo.

- Sabes que ha sido la mejor primera vez que podrías haber tenido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido mi primera vez? - pregunta Lily entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

James se encoge de hombros.

- No lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que siempre había soñado.

Lily se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa, dudando si hacer la pregunta o no.

- ¿También ha sido tu primera vez?

Asiente en silencio, mirándola a los ojos.


	12. Loca

Lily aparta su mirada del perfecto rostro de Potter.

¿Perfecto? ¿Ella ha pensado eso?

Una mala jugada de su subconsciente, originada por la fantástica noche de amor y sexo que acaban de pasar.

¿Fantástica noche de amor y sexo? Tonterías.

Todo ha sido un error. Un estúpido y absurdo error.

No era su culpa que James estuviese tan irresistiblemente atractivo por la noche.

Espera, ¿desde cuándo es James? ¿Y desde cuándo le parece atractivo?

Una molesta vocecilla le responde mentalmente: _Desde siempre._

Debe de estar loca.

_Claro que sí_ - contesta la vocecilla en un tono petulante -. _Estás loca por James._


	13. Condenada

James cada vez está más convencido.

La pelirroja que tiene delante está condenadamente enamorada de él, lo que pasa es que es tan condenadamente cabezota que no lo quiere admitir.

Pero se veía venir. James Potter es condenadamente guapo, condenadamente sexy, condenadamente encantador y condenadamente todo.

Y está condenadamente enamorado.

¿Qué más quiere la condenada loca llamada Lily Condenada Evans?

¿Que le haga una condenada estatua? Bueno, pues si eso quiere eso hará.

Y volará hasta el fin del mundo y le traerá las flores más raras y feas que encuentre. No, mejor las más bonitas, que sino, se enfada.


	14. Seda de Cachemira

De pronto Lily se da cuenta de que... ¡está desnuda delante de Potter!

¡Potter está desnudo delante de ella!

_Hombre, digo yo que si habéis estado toda la noche haciendo "eso", tendréis que estar desnudos, ¿no crees?_

La recién descubierta vocecilla ya le está empezando a dar la lata con su tonillo de sabelotodo.

Lo peor es que... ¡no puede apartar la vista de la entrepierna de Potter, apenas tapada con una fina sábana de seda de Cachemira!

_Jo, cómo te fijas. Pero no sigas mirando ahí que no podrás atravesar la sábana de "seda de Cachemira" con la vista._


	15. Perversión

¿Pero qué le pasará a la demente esa, que no para de mirarle sus... partes nobles?

Sí, James sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por la mente de Lily.

Lo estaba temiendo (o presintiendo) desde que se le tiró encima para violarlo.

¿Quién lo iba a decir de la prefecta perfecta, la Premio Anual y la alumna favorita de todos los profesores de Hogwarts?

Con la carita de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida que tiene.

Pero es que James Potter, es mucho James Potter.

Y a él le encanta que su pelirroja favorita sea una pervertida.


	16. Prisas

¡Oh, no! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Tiene que ir a la Sala Común a cambiarse sin que nadie la vea ni se entere de que ha pasado la noche fuera!

_Fuera no, querida. Con Potter._

¡Maldita vocecilla de las narices! ¡Pero no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Tiene que salir pitando!

- ¿Qué haces, cielo? - pregunta James rodeando con un brazo su cintura - ¿Por qué te vistes?

Ella, por respuesta, le enseña el reloj, haciendo que el chico se levante de un brinco.

- De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? - jadea James.

Lily lo mira sorprendida y alza una ceja interrogante.


	17. ¡Machácalo!

¿Por qué no podemos contárselo a nadie? - Lily no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero adora llevarle la contraria.

_Es evidente. Has sido tan patética en la cama que..._

- Yo... pues verás... - James se revuelve el pelo mientras se pone rojo - me da vergüenza...

_¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es la mejor? ¡Kitty es la mejor! Ups..._

¿Kitty? ¿Su amiga Kitty? Tendrá que hablar con ella sobre meterse en su cabeza en forma de ridículas vocecillas.

_¡Eh, que esta es mi voz normal! Pero es igual. ¡Machácalo! Yo te ayudo, ¿vale?_

No, si al final va a ser bueno eso de "oír" a Kitty.


	18. Calvin Klein

A James le encanta que Lily sonría. Pero no le gusta nada su sonrisa de psicópata.

- James, cariño... ¿TAN MALA HE SIDO EN LA CAMA QUE TE DA VERGÜENZA CONTARLO?

- ¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Lo colgaré en un cartel a la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero no me hagas daño!

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡Explícame por qué te da vergüenza contarles a tus estúpidos amiguitos que hemos pasado la noche juntos!

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- ¡AHORA MISMO!

Escondido debajo de la cama, ondeando sus boxer de Calvin Klein en señal de rendición, James empieza a relatar su escalofriante historia.


	19. Vergüenza

- Verás Lily, hace muchísimo tiempo... - se escucha una música de fondo mientras James se mete en su papel de cuentacuentos.

- ¡No me cuentes milongas! ¡Apaga la música, ponte los boxers y cuenta la historia!

_Así se hace, Sargento Lily, marcando territorio._

- ¡Vale! Pues verás, no quiero contar a nadie lo que hemos hecho esta noche porque...

- ¿Porque...? - le anima Lily, intentando parecer amable y comprensiba, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

- ¡Es que me da vergüenza!

- ¿Que lo sepan tus amigos?

_¡Eso es mentira!_

- Bueno sí, eso también - admite -, pero me da vergüenza que tú sepas el motivo por el que tengo vergüenza.


	20. ¿Quedamos luego?

- ¡Cuéntalo de una vez! - Lily está impaciente.

- Es que... - James coge aire - misamigoscreenqueestábamossaliendodeantes.

- No te he entendido.

- Mis amigos creen que estábamos saliendo de antes.

Lily se queda con la boca abierta. ¡Y ella creía que Potter ya estaba empezando a madurar!

- ¡Eres imbécil, Potter! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡Me marcho!

- No te dejes el sujetador - dice burlón, mientras lo balancea en una mano.

Lily se lo arrebata y termina de vestirse, furiosa.

Potter sonríe seductoramente.

- ¿Quedamos luego?

Ni caso. La pelirroja se va dando un portazo que no consigue tapar la risa de James.


	21. Noche movidita

Corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, poniendo todo el espacio que es posible entre ella y el sinvergüenza de Potter.

_Lily... si te sirve de algo, lo que te ha dicho de sus amigos es mentira._

Claro que sí, encima Kitty a darle la razón. ¿Qué sabrá ella?

_Mucho más que tú. Estoy en la cama de Black, y se lo he preguntado a su dueño. Te aseguro que Potter te ha mentido._

¿Y qué narices hace Kitty en la cama de Black?

_No has sido la única que ha tenido una noche movidita..._


	22. Buen actor

En la Sala de los Menesteres se escuchan unas carcajadas histéricas, procedentes del chico que se revuelca por el suelo, muerto de la risa.

¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente? Si él no les miente a sus amigos.

Además, después de todo el teatro que ha montado, él hubiese esperado que Lily le dijese algo como "¿Eso es todo?"

Porque le ha puesto mucho empeño para pensar en algo que le fastidiase, y le ha salido una tontería de nada.

Pero se ve que la mente de la pelirroja es distinta a lo que creía.

O él es muy buen actor...


	23. Excitación

No hacía falta que Kitty le mandase una imagen telepática sobre lo que hizo con Black. Ya se lo imaginaba.

_Por si acaso. _

Volviendo al asunto, ¿por qué la ha mentido?

_Black sospecha, aunque Potter lo niega rotundamente, que a su amigo le excita enfadarte._

¿Que a Potter qué?

_Bueno, tal vez excitar no es la palabra adecuada, pero debes de parecerle encantadora o algo._

Tonterías...

_Completamente de acuerdo. Cuando te enfadas das miedo, Lily._

Más miedo le da a ella estar hablando telepáticamente con una amiga que está en el cuarto enemigo.

_Mensaje captado. Te espero en nuestra habitación._


	24. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

Alta, guapa, pelo castaño, ojos verde oscuro y espresión traviesa. Esa es Kitty Edwards, su mejor amiga y a la vez su mayor incordio.

- Creía que te habías perdido por la cama de Potter - saluda con una sonrisa.

- Y yo que te quedabas para siempre en la de Black - replica Lily - ¿No decías que no querías volver a verle en tu vida?

- Sí, pero tú me dabas envidia. Tuve que pillar al primero que pasaba, que era él, y decirle: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Después de meterle la lengua.

Kitty se ríe ante el sonrojo de Lily.


	25. Depresión

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? _es de la canción Lady Marmalade y significa _¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? _Lo siento, tenía que haberlo aclarado en el capi anterior.

* * *

- ¡Me he acostado con Evans! - grita James,

- ¡Lo sabemos! ¡A mis brazos, Prongs! - Sirius se levanta y le da un abrazo, finjiendo quitarse una lagrimilla - ¡El pequeño Jimmy se nos hace mayor!

Peter lo mira con adoración y Remus sonríe forzadamente.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Me lo ha dicho Edwards - responde con una sonrisa radiante -. ¿Sabes que tiene una conexión con Evans?

- ¿Ha dormido aquí? ¿No estábais peleados?

- Ya me ha perdonado, pero no es eso. Moony estaba depre y, como es su mejor amiga, solo quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasaba, Remus? - pregunta James, serio por primera vez.


	26. Tú a tus asuntos

- ¡Kitty! ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan...! -exclama Lily.

- Pues créetelo para otras ocasiones. Pero la verdad es que Sirius me llamó porque Remus estaba... bueno, mal.

- ¿Qué le pasaba? -pregunta Lily preocupada. Remus también es su amigo.

Pero Kitty borra la sonrisa de su cara, y la mira con la agresividad brillando en sus ojos verdes.

- No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia -susurra en un tono peligroso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? -es para preocuparse. Nunca ha visto a Kitty así, excepto con los Slytherin.

- Estás avisada, Lily -sale dando un portazo.


	27. ¡Déjame en paz!

- No es nada, Prongs -Remus sonríe, para dar a entender que está bien.

- ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo, Remus?

- Solo es porque dentro de poco será luna llena.

- Si fuese eso, se lo habrías contado a Sirius y Peter, no a Edwards, que es una cotilla.

Sirius gruñe, en plan "mi novia no es una cotilla".

- Perdona, Padfoot. Remus, cuéntame lo que te pasa -necesita saberlo.

Señal para que el licántropo estalle.

- ¡Estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida! ¡Déjame en paz! -sale furioso.

En ese momento llega Kitty, que se sorprende al ver sus caras.


	28. Interrogatorio

James atrae a Kitty hacia sí.

- ¡Sirius, que me violan! -exclama la chica, bastante divertida.

- Bien, Edwards, quiero que me aclares unas cuantas cosillas. Peter, baja las persianas y apaga la luz.

Peter sonríe tontamente y hace lo que le ha ordenado.

Cuando ya está todo a oscuras, James coge una lápara de noche, la enciende y la enfoca a la cara de Kitty, al más puro estilo televisivo.

- ¡¿No sabes que la puedes dejar ciega?! -Sirius defiende a su novia.

Pero a ella no parece importarle mucho, porque sonríe con expresión burlona y alza una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?


	29. Tendencias homosexuales

- Cuéntame lo que le pasa a Remus -exige James.

Kitty inspira profundamente.

- Verás... sé que es difícil de creer, y me ha dicho que no lo cuente...

- ¡Pero cuenta ya!

Kitty esconde la cara entre sus manos, fingiendo llorar, aunque lo que hace es aguantarse la risa, igual que Sirius.

- ¡Remus se siente sexualmente atraído por ti!

- ¡¿Quééé?! -pregunta James- ¿Remus es gay?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Él también?! -grita Peter- ¡Pues que se entere de que James es mío!

Kitty y Sirius dejan de aguantar la risa y estallan.

- ¡¿Quééé?! ¿Peter, eres gay?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y estoy enamorado de ti, cegato!


	30. Pequeña mentirosa

Cuando James y Peter han salido discutiendo sobre amores, Kitty sonríe pícaramente.

A ella no hay que creerla nunca, y menos cuando está seria.

- Eres una pequeña mentirosa -ríe Sirius, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, es mejor que James crea que Remus es gay, a que sepa que está enamorado de Lily, ¿no?

Sirius suspira con cansancio.

- Sí, es mejor. Prongs es muy celoso, y no volvería a confiar en Moony si se entera. Además, así hemos averiguado el pequeño secreto de Wormtail.

Los dos se ríen.

- Mi plan maestro está a punto de empezar -indica Kitty, regodeándose de antemano.


	31. Crepes de chocolate

- Me muero de hambre -se queja Kitty sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily la mira con extrañeza.

- Lils, ¿me pasas los crepes?

La aludida le pasa la bandeja sin dejar de mirarla insistentemente.

- ¡De jamón y queso no! ¡Quiero los de chocolate!

Lily, con exasperante lentitud, hace lo que Kitty le ha dicho.

- Oye, estás rara, ¿no? -pregunta con la boca llena de chocolate- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Pues no sé -contesta la pelirroja en un tono mordaz-. Dímelo tú. ¿A qué ha venido el numerito de antes?

- ¡Si te lo he dejado clarísimo! -exclama Kitty con una sonrisa irónica.


	32. La confianza da asco

- No me puedo creer que Remus sea gay. De Peter me lo esperaba -comenta James.

- Céntrate en Evans -le reprocha Sirius-. Tienes que conquistarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque Kitty tiene un plan, y ya sabes como es ella.

- Tío, que es tu novia. Dale el beneficio de la duda.

- Precisamente porque es mi novia, me imagino su plan -se echa a reír-. La confianza da asco.

James asiente distraído mientras mira embelesado a cierta pelirroja.

- Estamos pensando cómo conquistarla, ¿recuerdas? Primero, tienes que dar impresión de que has madurado.

- ¡Pero yo no he madurado! -exclama James, ofendido.


	33. Regla de tres

- ¡Sí, ya lo creo! ¡Me dejaste clarísimo que no era asunto mío!

Kitty pone los ojos en blanco.

- Primero van tus asuntos, luego los otros. Pero ya sabes lo que le pasa a Rem, porque llevas entrando en mi mente el mismo tiempo que yo en la tuya.

- De todos modos, eres bastante egoísta.

- Es lo que hay -contesta Kitty alegremente-. ¿O saldrías con Remus y/o Snape simplemente porque están enamorados de ti?

- Por esa regla de tres, tampoco tendría que salir con Potter.

- Por esa regla de tres, tendrías que salir con quien amas. Es decir, con Potter.


	34. No es una buena idea

- Es evidente que no -se burla Sirius-. Pero tienes que esforzarte un poquillo, que para eso eres un Merodeador.

James se queda pensativo.

- ¿No podríamos hacer otra cosa?

- Dispara.

- Pues mira -dice el de gafas, entusiasmado-, Remus está enamorado de mí y es amigo de Lily, ¿no?

Su amigo asiente, pensando lo peor.

- Entonces, ¿quién mejor que él para convencerla de que soy el amor de su vida?

- No creo que sea una buena idea -se opone Sirius, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kitty por ser tan mentirosa-. Ya sabes, Remus se pondría celoso y no sería nada conveniente.

- Tienes razón –admite.


	35. Erre que erre

- ¡Pero si a mí no me gusta Potter! -Lily sigue, erre que erre, con su cantinela interminable.

- ¡Tú siempre con la misma historia! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es el amor de tu vida! -suspira Kitty, como la romántica que no es y nunca será.

- ¡No, no y no! -la pelirroja estampa el puño en la mesa.

Kitty sonríe encantadoramente a todo Gryffindor, que las mira como a unas lunáticas.

- Perdonadla, es que ha visto en la bola de cristal que su iguana se morirá, y está trastornada -en Hogwarts todavía no hay clases de Adivinación, pero parece que da resultado.


	36. De hombre a hombre

James contempla a Lily como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Ay, los efectos del alcohol...

Poco le importa que Sirius le esté dando una charlita "de hombre a hombre", de la que no se está enterando.

O que Peter le esté tirando los tejos disimuladamente, y que Remus esté desaparecido en combate.

Solo le interesa Lily, y su ceño fruncido que cada vez va aumentando más.

Está enfadada, sí. Y le encanta, aunque le gustaría saber qué bicho le ha picado.

Edwards comenta algo sobre una iguana... Merlín, esa chica está mucho peor de lo que él pensaba.


	37. Hasta el final

Entonces, una frase llega a sus oídos. Una frase dolorosa, gritada por Evans a los cuatro vientos.

"Yo odio a Potter"

James se pone en pie y se acerca a la pelirroja.

- Bueno Evans -dice, tratando de no derrumbarse-, me lo podías haber dejado claro, y no haberme dado falsas esperanzas. Creía que en el fondo... muy en el fondo, sentías algo por mí.

- James... no quería decir eso, de verdad... -Lily está realmente nerviosa.

Pero el chico niega con la cabeza y sonríe levemente.

- No quiero tu lástima, Lily.

Y se va, sabiendo que ha luchado hasta el final.


	38. Te has pasado tres pueblos

- Vaya espectáculo que estás dando -le reprocha Kitty-. Anda, ven aquí y deja de llorar como una Magdalena.

La pelirroja se deja limpiar las lágrimas.

- Me he pasado un poco, ¿no?

- Te has pasado tres pueblos, cielo -Kitty mueve la cabeza tristemente.

Lily rompe a llorar con más energía.

- Vale, lo mío no es animar. Pero soy experta dando consejos. Y ahora te doy uno: corre detrás de Potter.

- ¿Qué le digo? -

- Piensa con esa cabecita que tienes. Pero vete ya, que estás tardando.

Y Lily piensa. Y entonces sonríe, y echa a correr, no sin antes gritar un "Gracias".


	39. Si me da la gana

Sirius se sienta al lado de Kitty y la abraza por la cintura.

- Buena la que se ha liado...

La chica asiente distraídamente, jugando con el pelo de su novio.

- James no va a querer hablar con Evans -opina Sirius.

- Quizá deberíamos hablar con Remus -Sirius se tensa como un arco-, para que haga entrar en razón al cabezota de tu amigo -sonríe Kitty.

- Dudo que Remus lo arreglara. Pero de ningún modo vas a hablar tú con él. Ya lo hago yo.

Kitty alza una ceja, en plan "eso si me da la gana".

- ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?


	40. Celoso estás sexy

- Bueno -empieza Sirius sin mirarla- ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando hablas de Remus, o le defiendes, no es solo por amistad.

- Mira, Sirius... no voy a negar que estaba enamorada de Remus -contesta Kitty amargamente-. O creía estarlo. Me fascinaba, adoraba su misterio.

- ¿Le sigues queriendo?

- Por supuesto -Kitty sonríe ante la cara de dolor de Sirius-. Le quiero... como amigo.

- ¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres?

Kitty le coge suavemente la barbilla y le obliga a mirarla.

- A ti te amo -dice con desdén-. ¿Sabes que celoso estás muy sexy?

Sirius se ríe y la besa apasionadamente.


	41. Eres un amigo

James entra a su habitación y se tira en la cama.

Una cabeza despeinada asoma por las cortinas echadas de la cama de al lado.

- Hola, Remus. ¿Estás mejor? -se incorpora un poco para hablar con su amigo.

- Sí. Siento lo de antes. ¿Qué te pasa?

James suspira y se lo cuenta todo.

- James, sé que Lily te ama. Cuando estoy con ella, siempre habla de ti... y no te critica, precisamente.

- Gracias, por intentar animarme, Moony. Eres un amigo.

- Hablo en serio. Cuando le pedí salir me dijo que...

- Espera, espera. ¿Cuando tú qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú...?


	42. Con pelos y señales

- Sí, estoy enamorado de Lily -dice Remus- ¿No lo sabías?

James se queda con la boca abierta.

- Hum... parece que no. Creía que Sirius y/o Kitty ya te lo habrían contado todo con pelos y señales.

- Para nada -James contesta despacio-. Es más, Edwards me dijo que tú... bueno, que tú eres gay.

Remus se echa a reír y abre la cortina de su cama.

- Esto... hola, Potter -saluda tímidamente la chica que está junto a él, tapada con una simple sábana.

- ¡Remus! ¡Podías haberme avisado! -grita James escandalizado, apartando su mirada y yendo hacia la puerta- ¡Hablamos luego!


	43. Poco creíble

James sale de la habitación encontrándose cara a cara con Lily.

- ¿A qué has venido? -pregunta el moreno.

- James, sé que me he portado como una estúpida, pero es que tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Miedo a que no me quieras, a no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, a que te canses de mí...

_Yo sí que estoy cansada de ti. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano?_

- Perdona Lily, pero estás un poco confusa. Tú me odias, ¿recuerdas?

_Qué bien me cae este chico. ¡Así se habla, chaval!_

- ¡No! ¡Yo te quiero!

_Poco creíble después de lo de antes._


	44. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has mentido?

_Repite lo que yo diga y lo tienes en el bote._

- Porque soy una niña caprichosa -Lily repite lo que Kitty le va diciendo- y egoísta. Me he portado fatal contigo, de verdad. En el fondo, me mentía a mí misma, porque te amo, y me daba miedo reconocerlo. Y cuando te decía que madurases, me lo decía a mí también...

James la silencia con un beso dulce y sonríe.

- Hay que hacer bien las cosas -dice solemnemente-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily sonríe.

- Por supuesto.

_Hala, ya me habéis hecho llorar, par de desgraciados._


	45. Déjà vu

Allá van, besándose otra vez como posesos.

- Vamos a tu habitación -propone Lily.

- No, está Remus con una amiga. Mejor vamos a la tuya.

Después de mucho tiempo, llegan a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? - susurra James al notar que las manos de Lily se dirigen a desabrochar su pantalón.

- ¿Te estás echando atrás ahora? - la voz de Lily suena desafiante y... sensual.

Él, por respuesta, la besa apasionadamente.

_¿No tenéis una alarmante sensación de déjà vu?_

Oh, condenada cotilla...

_Cotilla es mi segundo nombre, mucho gusto. Y Sirius también se está enterando de todito todo._


	46. Empecemos

Ha pasado una semana desde que James Potter y Lily Evans empezaron a salir.

Y ahora él está en un reservado de Cabeza de Puerco, con Edwards riéndose de forma histérica de un cura un poco (bastante) raro.

De repente se abre la puerta y el cura empieza a tararear la típica música de las bodas, cosa que hace sospechar a James y llorar de la risa a Kitty.

Entra Lily, con una cara de terror absoluto, del brazo de un Sirius que, al ver al cura, intenta disimular una carcajada, sin mucho éxito, la verdad.

- ¡Venga, empecemos! -grita el cura.


	47. ¿Casados?

- Supongo que querréis ir rápido -dice el cura.

Kitty y Sirius asienten ante los cada vez más asustados Lily y James.

- ¡Pues genial, porque tengo partida de poker! Vosotros, Lily y James, os queréis. Y Dios os quiere. Y yo os quiero... bien lejos. Así que ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Que estáis casados!

El cura los echa a empujones de allí.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? -preguntan los recién casados, Lily furiosa y James ilusionado.

- ¡QUE ESTÁIS CASADOS! -Kitty y Sirius los sacan a rastras a la calle.

- Ya tenéis preparado el viaje de luna de miel -exclama Kitty.

Justo llega Peter y...


	48. Kitty cabreada

_¡Serán asquerosos! ¡Ni me han dado las gracias!_

_Hola. Soy Kitty cabreada. Muy cabreada._

_Resulta que Peter se ha chivado de que la boda no era verdad._

_¡Ah! ¿Creíais que sí? Pues no. ¡Si no habíamos celebrado despedida de soltera! ¡Con lo que me gustan a mí esas cosas!_

_En fin, que ahora los tortolitos me están poniendo fina. ¡Yo solo les estaba haciendo un favor!_

_El cura era Dumbledore de riguroso incógnito (parecía un viejo verde borracho) y lo de la luna de miel, mentira podrida._

_Tantas molestias... ¡¿y así me lo pagan?!_

_Bah, de desagradecidos está el mundo lleno._


	49. The End

¡Hola! Soy Yael, alias la loca que escribe este fic.

La verdad es que tenía pensado acabar la historia con el capítulo anterior, pero me estoy aficionando a escribir solamente 100 palabritas por capi.

Como me encantan James y Lily, he decidido seguir.

Eso sí, en otro fic que se titulará "Acosando a Potter", y en el que, como sabiamente habréis deducido, será Lily la que le dé la tabarra a James.

Sólo me queda daros las gracias por seguir con tanto interés las paranoias que escribo en 100 palabras, que a muchos os sabrán a poco.

Así que...

**THE END**


End file.
